Is This Love?
by SheilaTodd
Summary: a lost Ichabod Crane finds Sweeney Todd's barber shop above Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium. Mrs. Lovett is out buying groceries in the market square, and Sweeney is feeling.. lonely, to say the least. ONE-SHOT ICHEENY. Reviews & such are appreciated! 3


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to the beautiful mind of Tim Burton.

In this one-shot, I'm doing a cross-over Sweeney Todd & Ichabod Crane. In this one-shot, (in the POV of Ichabod), a lost Ichabod Crane finds Sweeney Todd's barber shop above Mrs. Lovett's meat pie emporium. Mrs. Lovett is out buying groceries in the market square, and Sweeney is feeling.. lonely, to say the least. We'll see what happens next, hm? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and critique as well! :D

Why in the name of God's holy name did his chief send him across the sea to this freezing hell-hole they called London? The Constable wrapped his coat tighter around his small frame, his almost black eyes scanning the port that his ship docked at. He'd always heard that London was a smog-ridden place, but that was an understatement.. He could actually see the thickness in the polluted air as he walked slowly down the walkway from the ship, and to the cobblestone street below. He took a small breath and closed his eyes, shaking his head as he clutched his black leather bag to his side before walking forward, down to where a sign said "Fleet Street".

He honestly had no idea where he was headed. No one had given him directions to the destination he was meant to be at, and he was afraid of asking anyone else. The streets themselves seemed.. deserted, almost, as he walked down the street, his shoes making clicking sounds bounce off the stone walls of buildings that surrounded him. It was quite eerie, actually. Only a few people were in the streets, whether they were bums, or rich people riding in a fancy coach. A faint, yet chilly breeze ruffled the Constable's hair and burned his face, making him squint his eyes as he looked around. He needed to get directions to Judge Turpin's office..

The only person he saw at that moment was a rather wild, mysterious looking man standing in a window, staring out into the gray sky with a thoughtful, distant expression on his features. From what Ichabod could see, he had long, messy black hair with a long white streak going from the front center of his head and veering off to the right. His eyes were dark and expressionless, making Ichabod shiver with slight fear and anticipation. It seemed this man was his only choice..

He made his way up the staircase that led to the man's shop, and knocked lightly on the door, his eyes venturing to the shop below the one he was at. It seemed to be a restaurant of some kind.. No one seemed to be in there, though. When the door opened, Ichabod straightened himself and gave the irritated looking barber a polite smile.

"Hello, sir. I'm Constable Ichabod Crane, at your service." he greeted, only getting a set of narrowed eyes in response.

The Constable cleared his throat nervously and glanced to the floor before evening his gaze with the barber. "Might I come in?" he asked. The barber was silent as he stepped to the side, inviting the young constable inside. _Goodness.. He certainly isn't the most cheerful person around, is he?_ He thought to himself as he stepped inside. His dark eyes ventured around the room, taking in all that was in it. A barber's chair sat in the middle of the room, along with a gray vanity off to the far right. A small iron stove was in the far right corner, and a large trunk sat in the center, off to the right side as well. Pictures of a man, woman, and child were on each wall, and they seemed older than most pictures. Ichabod was in the center of the room when the barber closed the door, turning to give the constable a cold look, and a curious expression.

"Whaddya need?" he asked, his voice rough and cold, yet charming, in it's own way.

Ichabod jumped a little at the man's sudden question, and turned to look at him, his eyes wide as he cleared his throat. He was about to tell him, when he suddenly remembered to ask for his name. The barber narrowed his eyes, almost hesitant, but replied with a simple, "Todd.. Sweeney Todd."

The constable nodded, smiling politely as he thought of what to say. He needed directions, but he didn't know how to ask without the man seeming angry at him. He hated making people angry with him, more so upset.. It was then that he noticed Todd's gaze making it's way hungrily across his figure, making Ichabod's senses go on high alert. What was the barber thinking..? "Um.. Mr. Todd? Is there something you.. need?" he asked hesitantly, almost flinching when Sweeney's eyes flashed to his, showing a glint of mischief and something Ichabod had never seen before..

It was then that Sweeney took one step forward, grasping Ichabod's waist coat and pulling him against his chest, their hips pressed together. Ichabod was blushing furiously at that time, but he made no moves to escape from his clutches. He didn't know what this man was capable of, and he didn't really want to find out.

"Mr. Todd, I don't understa-" he was cut off as Sweeney suddenly pressed his lips to his in a heated, rough kiss. Ichabod's eyes flew wide open, suddenly understanding what he wanted. He swallowed nervously as Todd pulled away, his black eyes dark and mysterious, but they took on a soft glow as he stared into the scared constable's gaze.

"I don't want you to be scared, Mr. Crane.. I would do anything but hurt you.." he told him, his voice taking on a soft, soothing, and sincere tone.

Ichabod was now highly confused.. And slightly aroused. It was true, he hadn't had any.. sexual experiences in a while, but Sweeney went from being cold, to.. loving? _He must be bi-polar, or something.._ he thought as he stared into the barber's eyes. He swallowed again, but slowly, and hesitantly nodded.

"I believe you.." he managed to choke out, his words in a whisper. He couldn't name the feeling he had for the barber.. It wasn't love, but something close. Adoration? Maybe.. he didn't know. All he knew was that he was very close to the man right now, and right now, he wanted more.

Sweeney's lips curved slightly at the ends, revealing a small smile as he wrapped his strong arms around Ichabod's torso, pulling him close as possible as his lips met his once more in a passionate kiss. He let his tongue trace the other man's lips, earning a small moan from Ichabod. Sweeney smirked at his, then moved to remove the man's coat, then go for his button-up white shirt. After it was unbuttoned, he threw it to the side, then let his half-gloved fingers lightly slide across the man's pale skin, going up his sides and resting on his shoulders. This earned a small whimper from Ichabod, which made Sweeney pull him even closer, his eyes closing as he pulled his lips away from Ichabod's, only to latch on to his jaw, placing gentle kisses there, and moving slowly down to his neck, making Ichabod tilt his head back slightly, moaning softly. Sweeney nipped and sucked at the skin, earning more moans and whimpers from Ichabod, which made his trousers tighter.

Sweeney took his arm and led him to the back room, where his bed was. Ichabod was certainly more relaxed now, being in the arms of someone so.. dark, yet strong, and protective. Mr. Todd seemed to act like he really cared, by the way he held Ichabod to him.

When Sweeney gently pushed the constable onto the bed, he moved to unbutton his white button-up, cuffed, long sleeve shirt. After removing it, he leaned forward, with his hands on either side of Ichabod as he kissed him with a heated passion. Ichabod, with flushed cheeks, closed his eyes as the barber's lips met his. And, feebly, his arms reached up to wrap loosely around Sweeney's torso, letting his lips move rhythmically with his. Why was he letting this happen? It was so wrong, but yet.. so good. "S-sweeney.." Ichabod whimpered, tilting his head back as Sweeney pressed his warm bare skin against him. His shirt needed to be off; now. Ichabod hastily sat up and removed his shirt and coat, flinging them to the floor, then pulling the barber back to him. Their lips met once more, this time, even more passionately than the time before. The taste of his lips, they were intoxicating. Ichabod let a small moan escape his lips, which made Sweeney grasp him even tighter, a low, in-human growl rumbling from his chest.

Sweeney suddenly sat up straight, his pale skin becoming shiny with a thin layer of sweat. His fingers moved quickly to unbutton his pants, not taking his eyes off of the small, sexy frame of the man laying under him. The look in his eyes, it drove Ichabod insane. A mixture of lust, want, and caring. Ichabod didn't care that he had a job to do; he wasn't even thinking about that at that time. Sweeney had removed his pants, which left him exposed to Ichabod, whos gaze had lowered to the barber's lower half. An unusual, out of character smirk lit up on Ichabod's features, and his fingers moved to unbutton his pants as well. He flung them to the side with his shirt and coat, and brought Sweeney down again, catching his lips in a heated, hungry kiss. He could almost see the thought that went through Sweeney's mind at that moment; _I want him._

"All fours." Sweeney said in a quick, husky tone. Ichabod immediately obliged, moving swiftly to get on all fours, his lower half facing the lust-ridden barber. Sweeney let his eyes linger on the soft, smooth figure that was Ichabod, then let his fingers dance across the pale American's skin. Like porcelain.. Sweeney leaned over him, letting his tongue trace the others ear, earning a shiver and small moan in return. He could tell that Sweeney was getting antsy, hearing his moans and not doing anything about it. But now, he was.

Sweeney lifted his member up to the others entrance, brushing the tip against it. A shudder erupted over him, and he grunted, continuing to do so for a moment longer. Oh, God! Ichabod gasped as he felt the others cock press against his entrance, and then pushed against it, showing his lover that he wanted more. Sweeney let an evil smirk touch his face, and he suddenly pushed in, which made Ichabod gasp with a mix of pain and pleasure. Good God, that felt amazing! Sweeney buried himself inside Ichabod's ass, leaning over him, and resting his head between his shoulder blades. Ichabod let out a loud moan, this time, filled with absolute ecstasy. This earned another growl from Sweeney, who started to pump in and out rhythmically.

Small grunts came from him with each thrust, and the bed began to creak as both of their bodies moved in harmony. It wouldn't be long until both of them reached their limit. Ichabod was covered in a layer of sweat, and Sweeney was panting hard as he continued to thrust, becoming faster and harder. "Sweeney! Oh, Sweeney, harder!" Ichabod cried out, throwing his head back as his limit began to near. Sweeney leaned down to clumsily kiss his ear and neck. "Almost there, love.." he murmured, making Ichabod shiver. His voice was so sexy, and dark.. It was then that Sweeney hit a certain spot, making Ichabod almost scream with pleasure. His body writhed with pleasure under the large pale figure, and he immediately came, letting his seed spill out over the sheets. Sweeney gave a few more thrusts, grunting with each one before throwing his head back in a loud moan, his cock pumping his seed into Ichabod. Ichabod whimpered as he collapsed with shaking legs, his breathing heavy and shallow. He turned to face Sweeney, who had collapsed beside him, and smiled weakly, cuddling up to the mysterious barber.

Sweeney returned a small, rare smile, then held him close against his chest, his head resting against the American's. All Ichabod could think of right now was Sweeney, and how this would all end.. Hopefully good..

FIN.

So, what did you think? :D Leave some reviews! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
